


The Call Heard Round the World...or at least Dean's

by spncancercare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epilepsy, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, athlete!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncancercare/pseuds/spncancercare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa shakes Dean's life up...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call Heard Round the World...or at least Dean's

**Author's Note:**

> In which I have a thing for daddy!Dean, ballplayer!Cas, and finding ways to make Sam's psychic stuff AU.
> 
> [tumblr](http://spncancercare.tumblr.com/post/79248999478/ao3-dean-never-expected-this-call-her)

Dean never expected this call. Her remembered her, sure. Super bendy weekends tend to leave an impression. But now nine years later, her voice rang through his ears, clear as day. It took a minute to understand what she was saying. After the small talk, she got right to business and the words were drifting in and out. Son. Eight years old. Ben. Hospitals. Doctor. Family history. When he finally sucked in a breath and opened his eyes, Dean said, “Wait. Slow down. Start from the beginning.”

Lisa had a son. Nine months after the bendy weekend from heaven she had a son. A beautiful perfect son named Ben. She never expected to get pregnant and they never expected to see each other again so why exchange phone numbers. Hell, she barely remembered his last name. She tried at first to get in touch with him but when she struck out, she gave up. After all, he didn’t seem like the father-type with his loud car, brazen attitude, and leather jacket. He fit her type to a tee but being dad? That didn’t seem like his thing. But now Ben had starting having seizures. There have been three, two in school and one at home and while they’re not getting worse, they’re scary. His doctors will be able to treat them more effectively if they know the family history so with the help of the hospital social worker, Lisa finally tracked down Dean. Cut to a dumbfounded Dean who still can’t process that he has a son.

“Are you sure he’s mine?”

“Yes. God, Dean, you should see him. He looks just like you. Yes. I’m sure.”

They talk for a while about Ben. His love for all the same outdated rock bands Dean swears by. His unending affair with cake. Dean’s more than a little offended it’s not pie but he’ll fix that. Which positions he likes playing best in Little League. He sounds perfect. He sounds like Dean.

“Oh shit. Wait, Lisa. Seizures? Sammy, Sam, my brother. He has epilepsy. I mean he did. It started when he was six and he was, he is fine. Whatever you need I’ll get it. Ben’s going to be fine.”

It turns out they’re settled only two hours apart so Dean can bring stuff over this evening. He calls Sam and tells him the news. He goes through all the old files he has and makes sure everything is there, while Sam goes through his medical history again over speakerphone.

“Okay, Sam. That’s great. Thank you. Jesus, can you believe this? You think maybe bendy sex is more fertile? Heh.”

“Gross, Dean. TMI.”

“Oh man, Sam. Seriously. I still have dreams about that weekend. Her kitchen counter was just at…”

“Stop!”

“Whatever, bitch. You’re missing out on a great story. Anyway, I figure I leave now I can give her the paperwork tonight and I’ll grab a hotel and meet the kid in the morning. Or not. God, we didn’t actually talk about that. You think she wants me to meet him?”

“I’m sure she does, Dean. It sounds like he’s just like you so he can’t get any worse at this point. And when exactly are you planning on telling Cas you’ve got a son?”

“Oh fuck.”

“Uh, yeah. Boyfriend? Partner man thing? Sharing stuff? Remember all that?”

“I gotta go, Sam.”

“Dean, wait. He’s going to be fine with it, you know. Cas is totally cool. Hell, he’ll probably want to meet Ben as soon as possible. And Ben? Shit, he’s going to flip out when he finds out who your boyfriend is!”

“God, but Sam. What if they’re….you know?”

“What?”

“I don’t know…not cool with it?”

“With what? Gay people? Get over yourself. Do you remember telling me? Jesus, I’d known forever you were bi so you freaked out over nothing. Go call Cas and then drive safe. Tell Lisa or her doctors to call me anytime if they need, okay?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Of course you’re right. Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean stared at his phone. It’d be one thing to have had a kid all along. No surprises. But this? He couldn’t even believe it and now he had to break it to Cas that he had a kid…stepkid? Whatever. He took a deep breath and pushed call. Voicemail. Of course. Dean looked at the clock and realized Cas had a game soon. He wasn’t going to get this for hours. He just grunted a harsh, “Call me. Soon,” and hung up.

The drive was fast. Or maybe it just seemed that way to a mentally checked out Dean. It was sinking in now and hard. His father’s face was looming over his memories. The moving from motel to motel. The yelling. The fear. The bruises. Dean never even considered having children because frankly it didn’t seem like an option. After such a terrible childhood, what could he possibly know about raising kids? He refused to admit that he raised Sam. Every time Bobby or Sam said anything to that effect he changed the subject. He didn’t do anything special or right. He just did what needed to be done. But now? Maybe he should start thinking about how he raised Sam. Try to remember what he did not so completely wrong.

He arrived at the address Lisa gave him without realizing it. Suddenly the quaint little suburban house was all he could see. He was just going to grab the papers, walk up, ring the doorbell, and say hi. That’s all. But as soon as he started walking up to the door, it swung open.

“Are you Dean? Are you my dad? Wow, is that your car? I heard it like an hour ago! It’s so loud! Has it always been black? How did you make it so loud?”

The little person in front of Dean was practically jumping up and down and the questions just kept coming.

“Uh….”

“Ben? Why don’t you let Dean come in before you interrogate him?”

“Oh. Okay! Come in! Can I show you my room? Mom said you like Zeppelin and I love Zeppelin! I have all their CDs and I can-”

“Ben. Let’s just sit down for a minute. Dean, can I get you anything to drink? Water? Beer? Something stronger?”

Dean stood like a deer in headlights. “Water?”

“Are you sure? Just kidding. Ben, will you go get Dean some water please?”

Ben strode away with purpose towards one side of the house and Lisa led Dean the opposite direction. She took the box of papers from him and gestured for him to sit on the couch.

“I’m sorry. For some reason I thought he’d be in bed by the time you got here. But he was just so excited to meet you. I’m sure you need time to process and that’s totally fine. You know you can be involved or not. It’s totally up to you. There’s no pressure here.”

As Dean opened his mouth to say…something, Ben bounced back into the room. He handed Dean a glass of water and jumped onto the couch, flush against Dean. Damn. He really did look like Dean. Especially up close.

“So…uh. Hi. Ben.”

“Hi!”

Dean attempted a few questions but soon Ben steamrolled his way through the conversation and asked more questions than Dean could answer. Finally Lisa butted in and asked Ben to tell Dean about his seizures. Surprisingly, it didn’t seem to faze Ben at all. Lisa looked slightly pale and drawn but Ben told the whole story in a direct but colorful manner. Dean waited until he seemed to be finished and then asked a few questions. Things he remembered from when Sam started having the same symptoms. Sure, Dean was only ten when it started but he learned fast to take care of things.

Dean told Ben about his brother, about how he got better with medication, and how now he doesn’t need it at all. With pride dripping from his voice, he told about Sam’s time at Stanford, meeting his fiancée Jess, their new house, Sam getting accepted into law school. It started as wanting Ben to see that he would be just fine but now he was just bragging. Lisa beamed at him. She probably had heard a story or two or five about Sam during their weekend.

“What about you, Dean? What do you do?”

“I’m a mechanic. Well, actually I own the place now. Took it over from my uncle Bobby once he couldn’t get around so good. But he still hangs around the place, grumbling at me and telling me how to do things. Grumpy old man,” he trailed off with a smile on his face.

“Are you married? Do I have a brother? Or a sister?” Ben asked with ill-concealed hope.

“Uh,” he paused, “No. No kids. I mean. Just you, I guess. I live with my boyfriend. His name’s Cas. Uh, Castiel. No kids though. Not yet anyway. I guess.”

“Castiel? Like the Royals catcher! Cool!” Ben’s grin took up his whole face.

“Actually exactly like him. Cas Novak. That’s my boyfriend.”

Ben sat as dumbfounded as Dean when he heard he had a son. Dean looked over at Lisa who was looking at Dean with a strange look on her face.

“Well, you just scored major points, Dean.”

“What?”

And bam! Ben starting jumping all around the room, rattling off Cas’s latest stats and the Royals’ whole schedule and the fight Cas got in last week that ended in his ejection and how all his friends would be so jealous that his dad was dating Cas Novak and could Ben meet him and see the dugout and could Cas come to his Little League game this weekend?

Ben seemed to run out of energy and stopped, waiting for Dean to answer, answer anything! Dean finally said, “Well buddy, he doesn’t actually know about you yet. I tried calling him earlier but he’s playing right now so I didn’t get him. But I’m sure he’ll want to meet you and yes, I’m sure you can see the dugout.”  
“Wow!” Ben sighed as he fell over backwards onto the floor, arms spread wide. “Let’s turn on the game!”

“Ben, it’s almost bedtime and they’re in Seattle this week. You know you don’t get to watch the late west coast games. Sorry, bug.”

“But Mom! Now we know someone! We know Cas! This is so cool!”

“And when we actually know him, you’ll still have to go to bed at eight. Say goodnight to Dean and go get ready.”

With a dejected sigh, Ben turned to Dean. “Goodnight, Dean,” and fell onto him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Never one to turn down a hug, Dean grabbed him tight around the waist and breathed in his little kid smell. “Night, Ben.”

Ben hopped over to his mom, kissed her cheek, and skipped over to the stairs, up to his room. Dean’s whole world had changed and yet he felt strangely light, strangely…perfect.

“Wow. He’s….he’s great, Lisa.”

Her shoulders seemed to deflate, her whole face relaxed, “I’m so glad you think so. I mean, I’m serious. There’s no pressure but he’s just in love with you. There’s really no escaping now. Sorry,” she ended with a smile.

“Hell, I wouldn’t leave now if you asked me to.”

\---

Dean and Lisa ended up turning on the Royals game just for kicks. It was mostly Lisa’s idea and she teased Dean about his hot boyfriend the whole time, bringing up every single magazine cover or interview or TMZ photo. The lady knew her celebrity gossip. “But Dean, why is it I’ve never heard about you? I knew he was gay and I think I knew he was taken but he’s never said who. I think I would’ve remembered him mentioning you.”

“Yeah, I don’t really like the spotlight. He pretends he doesn’t either but he secretly loves all the attention. He felt so out of place as a kid, growing up in a really big, really conservative family. Now, when the whole world wants a piece of him and they love him just they way he is? Cas eats that shit up.”

When the game ended, Lisa set Dean up in the guest bedroom, no ifs, ands, or buts. They decided he would stick around through the weekend and come to Ben’s doctor’s appointment on Monday. As Dean lay on the bed, pondering this energizer bunny of a kid and his amazing mom, his phone rang.

“Hey, baby. Nice triple there.”

“Didn’t help much. What the fuck was that call in the ninth? I hate that fucking ump. Fucking Frank. He was calling that a ball all night and then decides to shit all over us. We should’ve won that game, Dean.”

“No arguments here.”

“And that fucker in the third? Roy? Jesus, did he really think he could barrel through me? Like I’m going to just –wait. What was wrong earlier? Why do you sound so much better now?”

“Cause I’m talking to you? You always make me feel better,” Cas could probably see Dean’s shit-eating grin from the other side of the country.

“Bullshit. What’s wrong?”

Dean took a deep breath and started from the beginning. He told Cas about the phone call, about the seizures, about the drive, but mostly about Ben. He realized how long he’d be rambling on and stopped, wanting to know Cas’s reaction.

“Dean?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m here. So, what’dya think? Crazy, right?”

“That you have a son you didn’t know about? I suppose. That he loves you already and you love him? Not surprising at all. When can I meet him? I’ll be home on Tuesday. Can we have dinner with them?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah. I’m sure that’ll work.”


End file.
